It is known that vehicles have in-car information and entertainment (i.e., infotainment) systems that combine computer-based hardware and software to provide audio and video information, entertainment and vehicular interface and control through (among other things) near-field and far-field wireless cellular and internet connectivity, navigation, audio and video or the like, all though enhanced switches, hands-free and other driver/passenger/user interfacing equipment, including speech recognition interfacing. These known speech recognition systems have parameters and settings which are statically formed in the software when the system is initially installed into a vehicle. In such circumstances, significant redesign must take place to one or both of the software and hardware in order to implement these new or reconfigured features. While variations of these systems may allow changing some of these parameters, such changes can only be effected through relatively cumbersome setting changes that can lead to driver confusion and frustration.
While it is known to have vehicular infotainment systems that adaptively respond to driver moods, the author of the present disclosure has determined that there remains a need for providing an adaptive infotainment system that takes into consideration both indicia of driver mood changes as well as extra-vehicle parameters (such as traffic conditions or the like) that can be used as a way to determine if a driver is being exposed to a period of elevated cognitive load and if so, how to use data corresponding to such parameters as a way to dynamically alter the interaction between the system to the driver such that the driver spoken instructions and infotainment system audio feedback is simplified irrespective of changes in one or both of cognitive load and driver mood.